1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ferroelectric memory device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A conventional ferroelectric memory is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H4-42498 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H4-42498).
However, in the conventional ferroelectric memory disclosed in Publication No. H4-42498, a predetermined voltage is applied to a ferroelectric capacitor in a non-selected memory cell which is coupled to the same plate line as that of a selected memory cell. There are cases when the predetermined voltage becomes as large as a fifth of the driving voltage depending on the junction capacitance of a cell transistor in the memory cell. Therefore, in the conventional ferroelectric memory, there is a problem that the polarized information recorded on the ferroelectric capacitor of the non-selected memory cell degrades gradually and may eventually be destroyed.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to provide a ferroelectric memory device and an electronic apparatus, which can solve the above described problem.